Emma's Appetite
by Tru1604
Summary: Emma and Regina have had an argument. Makeup sex is the only solution. Contains food, sex, SWANQUEEN!


**Emma's Appetite**

Emma stood up from the table. She lifted her empty plate from in front of her. She glided over to the woman she had shared dinner with. 

"Finished?"

Regina took a sip of her red wine and grinned at the blonde. "I do hope there is pudding," Emma nudging Regina lightly on the shoulder. Regina placed down her glass and handed Emma her empty plate.

"What did you have in mind?" Regina said softly stroking the rim of the wine glass.

"What? No pudding? No way!" Emma gave the puppy dog look.

Regina shot a glare. "I slave over a hot stove for hours and all you are bothered about is pudding?" Regina pushes her wine glass and stood to face Emma. Emma stood back in shock. Regina and Emma face to face. "It is dessert, not 'pudding,'" Regina snatched her glass from the table and stormed out of the kitchen.

Shit, Emma you idiot she thought. How are you gonna get outta this one? She cleared the rest of the table and tried to come up with some saucy comeback for her being such a dick.

Ten minutes later Emma found Regina in the dining room. She was shifting some old books around. She was waiting on Emma. She had deliberately snapped at Emma. She loved the way Emma cowered when she had the upper hand, trying her best to get on her good side again. Yes again. Regina always got her way. She felt Emma come up behind her. She turned to face her. Emma had a rose between her teeth. She goofed a smile and muffled through the rose, "I shall have you for dessert."

"It took you ten minutes to come up with that?" Regina was pissed. She snatched the rose from her mouth and threw it behind her.

"Did it work?"

Regina lunged at her. She pushed her against the bookshelf and kissed her hard like she hadn't seen her in months. Her hands wandered to Emma's groin. Her finger fought with her belt. She broke loose for breathe, "It worked." She whispered and stared into Emma eyes as she melted into her arms. Emma knew then she was only playing.

"Would you like to take your dessert to bed?" Regina's voice was just intoxicating to Emma and very hard to resist. She backed Emma further into the bookcase and bounced away from her. Her body language screaming 'come and get it' was the only thing running through Emma thoughts. Regina backed out of the room very slowly.

Her eyes on Emma the whole time gesturing 'come with me.' Emma shot off after her. She grabbed her around the waist and tried to steal kisses from the brunette. They managed to stager to the stairs leading up to the bedroom. Regina tripped trying to take off her heals. Landing on the stair hard, Emma fell on top of her. She laughed. "Shit. You okay?" Emma reached out her hand to help her but she pulled her down. "You will kiss is better," Regina pulled her into her and passionately kissed her. Emma cupped her arm around Regina's back to lift her from her pain. Regina groaned. Emma loved it. She helped her up. "Lets get up the steps first, shall we," Emma in a playful almost childlike manner.

Regina opened the door to the bedroom. Emma was frantic to get her out of her clothes. "Uh-uh. Unwrap your dessert accordingly," Regina taking control of the rabid blonde. She turned her back on Emma edging her to unzip her dress slowly. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's slim waist line and rested her chin on her shoulder. Her other hand wandered up and down her back, teasing her. "Whatever Madame wants, Madame gets," Emma whispered into her ear. Her wandering hand climbed to her neck and found the zip. She slowly and lightly pulled it. Regina's breathing started to get heavy. Emma was taking too long. She was patient enough to let her take her time, as long as it led to something good! Emma lightly tugged the dress as Regina stepped out of it leaving her in her lavender underwear. Emma had seen her body many times but took a few moments to appreciate her in the vulnerable state.

Regina paused. "What? You don't like the colour?"

"You are the most delicious little lady I have ever laid my eyes on," smiled Emma. Regina slowly backed onto the bed with the 'I dare you' look. Emma slowly undid her jeans with an alluring type dance to go with it. Regina lay on the bed biting her lip. "You mustn't let your dessert get cold," Regina twirled her hair. Emma was taking her time Regina didn't like it. She crawled on all fours towards Emma to the edge of the bed. Emma resisted her a little longer, backing away with a grin on her face. From behind her she opened a drawer and pulled out two sets of hand cuffs. She dangled them in front of her so that Regina would see them. With the nod of approval from the woman, Emma slowly shuffled towards the horny woman panting on the bed. Emma kneeled down in front of her. She took her head in her hands and kissed her lips with everything she had. She sucks her bottom lip whilst she lightly tickled her neck. Regina giggled and pulled back. She got herself in position, ready for the handcuffs. She knew this was going to be a long night. Every time the handcuffs came out it became a very long night of light torture. Regina could feel she was in for a right treat. Emma was giving nothing away. She slowly hovered over Regina's body. The chains clinking off of each other sent a shudder down her back.

Regina had slept with Emma many times but times like these when Emma said very little and did everything through movement, Regina would never admit but was slightly scared. She loved the blonde with everything she had but still something at the back of her mind could never tame her. Part of her loved it. She had no idea what was going through Emma's head. She had a grin on her face that Regina could only imagine what she had in mind for her.

Regina shot from her train of thought as Emma snapped one of the cuffs around her wrist. Tighter the better, Regina loved pain and Emma knew it. She was not holding back. She made her feel really bad earlier and now she was gonna get it! Emma planned what her punishment would be. She sensed that Regina was a little uncomfortable. "Is it too tight?" She snapped the other cuff a little loose than first. Regina didn't answer. "Hmmm, tighter it is," she clicked it again and Regina let out a little hiss.

"What can I get Miss Swan for dessert?" Regina rubbed the cuffs with her fingers as she caressed her bare leg with her foot.

"I will take the," she paused straddling over Regina. She looked her up and down. Regina licked her lips in anticipation. "Lavender panties to go," Emma slowly moved to the bottom half of the bed. She never took her eyes off of Regina. She placed her palms on her feet. She then slowly and lightly touched her legs parting them as she got to her knees. Emma shifted her body closer to Regina's. Her breathing became heavy Emma tugged at her panties. She slowly dragged the lavender material down both legs, revealing her 'dessert.' Regina's eyes never left Emma's. She remained very still waiting for Emma to make her move. She started to ache. Emma was taking too long. She felt her temperature rise a little. She felt a little embarrassed. She had no idea why. She had slept with her many times before. Something felt different. She had no idea what Emma was thinking. She had a strange look on her face. It was menacing. What the hell was she up to?

Emma grinned at her. She was annoying Regina, she just knew it. She was cuffed to the bed and was completely helpless, now for the fun to start. She leaned into her. Her body hanged over hers. Regina bucked her hips as Emma got closer. She needed to feel her and becoming impatient. Emma closed in on her neck and licked her. Regina tilted her head back, she was grateful for the contact. She sucked and kissed her neck then circled her way to her lips. Emma almost sitting on her now, couldn't move.

Regina relaxed at Emma's kisses. It felt exhilarating. She forgot that all she was wearing was her bra and for some strange reason Emma was still wearing her tank and underwear. Emma broke away from her lips. She bypassed her chest and went straight between her legs. She moved her hand over her now moistened pussy. "Dessert almost ready," Emma hardly contained her excitement as leaped off of the bed backwards. "What the hell?" Regina looked puzzled. Emma dashed out of the room leaving Regina cuffed and helpless.  
Regina was mortified. She thought Emma was not coming back. This was her plan all along, to get her all hot and excited and leaving her without keys for the cuffs. Great! Just fucking great. That bitch.

"Emma!" No answer. She tugged on her cuffs.

"EMMA!"

She used her feet to try burying under the covers but it was proving difficult. Regina heard a noise, like rustling. She stopped wriggling about for a moment. Emma entered the room. 

"Seriously, you have been acting strange and I do not like this one bit. Please let me out of these things." Regina was serious.  
Emma glided over to the bed. "You now have my full attention," she produced an ice lolly to her. "I'm not leaving here until I have had pudding."  
Regina was confused and tried to kick her away but Emma was to fast for her. She jumped upon the bed and straddled over Regina. She almost forgave her instantly. Regina's heart jumped as Emma placed the lolly against her lips.

"Taste," Emma urged the frightened looking woman. She slid the lolly across her lips and pulled it away leaving a melted mess across Regina's face. She licked her lips. Regina was still a little confused as to what Emma was up to but waited to see what was about to happen. Emma took the lolly to her own lips and sucked it. It was melting fast. She teased Regina with moans as lolly slowly got smaller. "Tastes real good, want some more?" At that Emma placed the cold treat on Regina's stomach and trailed it to her pussy. Regina shuddered. She saw where this was going. In her mind, Emma knew Regina did not like mess especially food in the bedroom.

"No Emma. It's cold!"

Emma wasn't listening. She began to caress Regina's pussy with her free hand. "You are all cuffed up and can't stop me," Emma teased. She rubbed on her clit and Regina jerked violently. Only Emma could make her feel the way she did but knowing what she was away to do with the ice lolly she wasn't to sure. Emma slowly pressed the lolly inside of her. Regina let out a whimper. It wasn't too bad on first contact but when Emma started to pump it in and out of her she felt the cold. It felt amazing. She had never felt anything like it. Much better than what she had first feared. Regina's breathing became heavier as she thrust into Emma's action.

The sticky liquid was oozing out of Regina's pussy like a waterfall. Emma pulled the out lolly when she realized there was barely anything left on the wooden stick. She dropped the stick on the floor and knelt down to the sticky mess on the brunette's pussy and licked her dampened entrance. Regina's head snapped back and let out a loud moan to Emma's delight. 

"The things I let you do to me, Emma."

Emma let out a giggle and continued to lap up the sweet juice. When she had had enough she climbed up to meet Regina's lips. Emma brushed Regina's hair back from her face and kissed her softly. She lightly rolled her hips to make contact with her. Regina bucked back. Emma sat up suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"I'm still hungry."

At that Emma jumped off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get seconds!"


End file.
